Skrull Scrutiny
It starts off on a ship of the Shi'ar Imperium. Gladiator is taking Majestor, King of the Shi'ar to Tarnax IV which is the home of the Skrulls. Majestor is meeting with Veranke, Queen of the Skrulls. Veranke plans to send two of her best men to kidnap Majestor and kill him to cause chaos. "My Lord. We will arrive on Tarnax IV momentarily." Gladiator says. "I can't wait to settle things. Peace will spread throughout the Galaxy." Majestor says. "So you think." Super Skrull suddenly appears behind Majestor. "Gladiator stop him!" Majestor shouts. "I don't think so." Gladiator suddenly transforms into Paibok. "What do you want from me?!" Majestor shouts. "Power." Paibok says. Meanwhile Gl adiator and the Imperial Guards are searching frantically for Majestor. "Who would dare kidnap our King!" Smasher shouts. "I don't know but they will pay!" Fang replies. Suddenly the Imperial Guards receive a message from Paibok and Super Skrull. "We are sorry to inform you this but a villainous group from Earth called the Avengers have murdered Majestor!" Paibok says. "What?!" Gladiator shouts. "It is true. We saw them take over the Majestors Ship." Super Skrull says. "We will find these Avengers and kill them all!!!!!!!!!!" Gladiator shouts. Meanwhile at the Avengers Mansion, Iron Man is having his birthday party. "I'm glad you guys could make it. It seems like no one wants to be here. They would rather be in a lab, Asgard, or Wakanda." Iron Man says. "I just wanted some cake." Spider-Man says. "Really?! A hero like me doesn't deserve presents or gratitude? " Iron Man says. "Why do you need presents Tony? You are a billionare." Razorback asks. "Come on guys. Give the guy a break. He is the leader of our Team. It puts alot of stress on him." Captain America says. "Stress? More like narcissism." Venom says. "What was that?" Iron Man asks. "Nothing." Venom responds. "Hulk made you a sand castle!" Hulk says. "Let go of me!" Sandman shouts. "Ha Ha." Hawkeye laughs. Suddenly Gladiator, Smasher, Fang, Starbolt, Hussar, and Astra appear. "You killed our king! Prepare to die!" Gladiator shouts. "Who invited these morons?" Venom asks. "Listen. We don't want any trouble. We just..... Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Iron Man is blasted into a wall by Gladiator by using his heat vision. "Hulk A ngry!" Hulk charges at Gladiator and they lock hands. "Die vermin." Gladiator uses his freeze breath and starts to freeze Hulk. "Take them down!" Captain America shouts. Starbolt creates a ring of fire around the Team. "Cover your eyes!" Sandman creates a massive sandstorm that extinguishes the fire. "Not now sandy!" Starbolt fires a bolt of plasma at him. "That actually hurt!" Sandman shouts. "He is gonna get hurt!" Hawkeye fires and arrow at Starbolt that sticks to him. "Primative human. Do you actually think a stupid arrow will hurt me?!" Starbolt says. Suddenly the arrow explodes and freezes Starbolt. "That should hold him!" Hawkeye says. "Ice?! Really!" Starbolt breaks free of the ice. "Crud." Hawkeye says. Fang appears behind Spider-Man in a flash and slashs him in his back. "Leave him alone!" Razorback grabs onto Fang and shocks him with his electrified mane. "What a shocker!" Razorback shouts. Venom and Captain America are fighting Astra. "Is it just me or does she remind you of the Vision?" Captain America asks Vemon. "Yeah she does." Venom says. Astra changes her density and slams into Captain America sheild. Venom charges at Astra from behind but it does no good, Astra changes her density to become intangible. "Ouch!" Venom accidently slams into Captain America sheild. "Are you all right my boy?" Captain America asks. "Never better!" Venom replies . Iron Man gets up and blast Hussar. "Really? Did you rip off Whiplash?!" Iron Man asks. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" Hussar wraps her whip around Iron Man's neck and starts to choke him. Iron Man fires a repulsor blast from his chest at Hussar. "Avengers! Group up!!" Iron Man orders all the Avengers to get in a circle. The Imperial Guards surround the Avengers. "Now you murderers are at the mercy of the Shi'ar Empire!" Gladiator shouts. "Wait murderers?" Iron Man shouts. "Come on! I havent killed anyone in over a month!" Venom says. "You killed the Majestor." Smasher says. "Who the heck is that?" Hawkeye asks. "You are kidding right? Super Skrull and Paibok told us they saw you murder him!" Gladiator says. "Ha Ha Ha!!!!" The whole Team starts to laugh! "You actually believed Paibok and Super Skrull? Two murderous liars!" Sandman says. "Stupids!" Hulk says. "I thought we could trust them." Gladiator says. "We are so sorry for this!" Astra says. "Its fine. It was just a misunderstanding." Captain America says. "We will go find these two Skrulls and kill them!" Gladiator and the Imperial Guards leave. "Did we just get attacked by a bunch of killer aliens and let them go?!" Spider-Man asks. "They are just doing there job." Hawkeye says. "Can we just get back to my party!" Iron Man shouts. "I think we need to clean first." Captain America says. "Since none of you got me a present. Why don't you clean my house?" Iron Man asks. The Team all rushes off. "Come on!" Iron Man shouts. The End. Characters * Iron Man *Captain America *Hulk *Hawkeye *Razorback *Spider-Man *Venom *Sandman *Magister Villians *Super Skrull *Paibok *Queen Veranke *Gladiator *Smasher *Fang *Starbolt *Hussar *Astra Category:Stories